The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors that releasably mate to one another via latching mechanisms.
Electrical connectors provide communicative interfaces between electrical components to transmit power and/or signals therethrough. For example, the electrical connectors may be used within telecommunication equipment, servers, and data storage or transport devices. Some electrical connectors include latching mechanisms configured to secure two connectors in a mated configuration to maintain a conductive signal path through the connectors.
However, the latching mechanisms of some electrical connectors are not designed with the ability for a simple, controlled release of the mated connectors. For example, in order to disconnect two connectors, some latching mechanisms require a user to locate a deflectable latch and pry the latch off of a catch surface via the use of a tool or the user's fingers. It may be difficult for a user to locate, access, and properly actuate the latch to disconnect the connectors. Furthermore, in use, two mated connectors may experience an axial pull force that pulls one of the connectors away from the other connector. The latching mechanisms are configured to resist such axial pull forces. However, if an axial pull force exceeds an axial force resistance upper limit of the latching mechanism, then the connectors will be disconnected and the latching mechanism and/or other components of the connectors may be damaged.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical connector that offers simple, releasable coupling to a mating connector.